


Honey, These Arms That Once Held You are Ready to Fight

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Knight!Kyrie, Order of the Sword, Role Reversal, Рыцарь меча!Кирие, Юноша в беде
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU: Кирие - рыцарь меча. Человеческая часть Неро плохо сочетается с демонической, так что он тут самый сирый и убогий.— У нас есть человеческая барышня, которая способна держать меч, но поляжет с одного удара, и демонический шкет, который не способен держать меч, но зато на нем все заживает как на собаке. И это моя команда по спасению мира! — Данте развел руки в драматичном жесте. — Потрясающе, просто потрясающе!





	Honey, These Arms That Once Held You are Ready to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Кирие - моя богиня.   
> Троллить Неро как смысл жизни.

— Ты опоздал.

Неро, громко и тяжело дыша, лишь отмахнулся, развалившись на скамье. Кирие подняла взгляд поверх его головы, чтобы увидеть Кредо. Тот с неодобрением посмотрел в сторону Неро и хмуро покачал головой.

— Ты бежал? Тебе нельзя, ты же знаешь.

Он поморщился, чуть отворачивая от нее голову. Его раздражение чувствовалось в воздухе. Кирие лишь мазнула по его лицу взглядом и повернула голову обратно к сцене, где певица в белом платье уже заканчивала свою песню.

Певица смолкла, подобрала подол платья и спустилась со сцены.

Отдышавшись, Неро достал из-под плаща длинную синюю коробочку и неловко протянул ее Кирие, смотря куда-то вбок.

— Это тебе, — сказал он скомкано и смущенно.

Кирие улыбнулась и приняла подарок, но развернуть не успела: началась проповедь.

Кирие слышала ее, наверное, уже тысячи раз. Она сложила руки в молитве и осталась сидеть неподвижно. Неро же надолго не хватило. Он тяжко вздохнул, будто одно нахождение здесь было для него страшной мукой, и попытался встать. Кирие перехватила его за широкое запястье, крепко сжала его в пальцах, привыкших к рукояти меча.

— Я пошел.

— Проповедь еще не закончилась.

— Проповеди на меня сон нагоняют, — ответил он неуважительно громко. Кирие вздохнула и сжала его запястье еще крепче, как тут обратила внимание на свечение.

Она повернула голову, оторвав взгляд от Его Святейшества.

Демоническая рука Неро, та, что была спрятана за белой тканью, просвечивала чистым голубым светом. Неро застыл, тоже обратив на это внимание. Он разомкнул губы. Кирие ощутила, как заполошно ускорился его пульс, как всегда бывало, когда оживала демоническая рука, качая энергию из человеческого тела. Неро сильно побледнел, губы его почти посерели.

На пол посыпалось витражное стекло, а большая фигура в красном рухнула сверху, закрывая Его Святейшества от глаз паствы.

Никто ничего не успел сделать. Сердце Кирие ударило ей по горлу, и послышался выстрел.

На какое-то мгновение воцарилась ватная тишина.

Люди закричали. Кирие отмерла, хватая Неро за руку еще крепче, и дернула его за собой. Он чуть не споткнулся, выругался, но не стал противиться, хотя обычно рвался в любую неприятность, как бы плохо ему при этом ни было. Частота его сердцебиения становилась тревожной, но думать об этом было некогда.

В суматохе до выхода добраться было сложно, но убийца в красном нисколько не интересовался обычными людьми. Рыцарей, бросившихся к нему, он раскидал так, будто ему это ничего не стоило.

Кирие обернулась.

Кредо склонился над телом Его Святейшества, а убийца неторопливо шагал к нему.

— Уходи отсюда! — бросила она Неро, выпуская его руку из своих пальцев, и, схватившись за меч, бросилась к брату.

Рукоять Красной Королевы приятно легла в привыкшую к ней руку. Кирие успела единожды завести двигатель, и с размаху ударила по убийце. Он, конечно, успел среагировать, разворачиваясь и занося меч одним слитным движением. Кирие успела увидеть его почти белые глаза. Выглядели они жутко, но при этом почему-то гипнотически.

Она успела отбить его атаку — сильную, плечо от нее будто чуть не вылетело из сустава.

— Кирие!

— Я сказала тебе уходить! — крикнула она, повернув к Неро голову. Тот застыл в нерешительности, сжимая кулак. Через полсекунды перед ним встал Кредо, оттесняя Неро назад.

— Займи его! — бросил он приказным тоном, это была его обычная манера разговора. — Я приведу помощь!

Церковь опустела.

Кирие поджала губы и уперлась мечом в пол, заводя двигатель резкими движениями. Убийца в красном приподнял брови, не спеша нападать, очевидно, не видя в ней особой угрозы, и повторил ее движение, усмехнувшись. Его меч, конечно же, не отозвался.

Кирие понимала: убийца откровенно издевался, нисколько не воспринимая ее всерьез. Впрочем, это было понятно: взять хотя бы то количество трупов, что он оставил в этой церкви за считанные секунды. Он пытался спровоцировать ее, дразнил, но на Кирие это не действовало. И он, похоже, достаточно быстро это понял и перестал терять время на поддразнивания и красивые театральные жесты.

Некоторое время они кружили друг напротив друга, и под раздачу попадали деревянные скамьи. Убийца стрелял с двух пистолетов, порой доставал меч, и Кирие пару раз лишь оцарапало плечо. Не то он мазал специально, потому что не хотел ее убивать, не то у нее удачно получалось уворачиваться, но в итоге Кирие удалось подобраться вплотную.

Или, возможно, это он позволил ей.

Кирие выстрелила ему прямо в лицо. Кровь не брызнула, и для верности Кирие всадила его же меч ему же в грудь. Сделав это, она отшатнулась, чтобы не попасть под возможный удар, но мужчина просто застыл, низко склонив голову. Кажется, он даже не дышал. Но и не падал.

Мертв он точно не был.

Кровь потекла, пропитывая его плащ и брюки.

Он вдруг отмер, всхрипнул и выплюнул пулю, пойманную зубами.

— Ты не человек.

Нечеловек выпрямился, хрустнул шеей и опустил взгляд на меч, торчащий у него из груди, хмыкнул и взялся вытаскивать его. Кирие поморщилась и отступила на шаг.

— А ты наблюдательная, — заявил он, вытянул меч и встряхнулся. Кирие не увидела раны на месте того, где было лезвие. — Не человек. Как и они.

Кирие взглянула по направлению его кивка и на мгновение потеряла дар речи. На месте убитых рыцарей она увидела созданий с безобразными черными лицами. Нахмурившись, она вернула взгляд нечеловеку, но тот смотрел куда-то ей за спину. Кирие быстро обернулась и увидела Неро. Тот сверлил убийцу в красном очень злым, но не особо впечатляющим взглядом. Кирие стало тревожно, она повернулась было обратно к нечеловеку, но тот уже сидел в разбитом окне под самым потолком, вальяжно свесив ногу.

— Мне пора, — сказал он, щуря гипнотические бесцветные глаза. — Дела.

— Стой! — опомнившись, Кирие выхватила пистолет и выстрелила, но было уже поздно. Убийца скрылся.

Неро тут же оказался возле Кирие, тревожно хватая ее за руку. Дышал он тяжело, казалось, едва стоял на ногах, и Кирие бы шикнула на него, чтобы он сел, да только некуда было сесть. Скамьи нападения не пережили.

— Что это был за?.. — Неро было ругнулся, но быстро закрыл рот, увидев Кредо, вернувшего с рыцарями. Тот, впрочем, не обратил на них внимания, только подошел к телу Его Святейшества и присел перед ним, скорбно опустив голову. — Он не человек.

— Да, я так и поняла, — ответила Кирие, сдержав усмешку в голосе.

— Я почувствовал его, — он понизил голос, коротко кинув взгляд на Кредо. — Как будто… — он скосил взгляд на свою руку, так и спрятанную под белой тканью. — Я могу чувствовать и других демонов, ты знаешь, но никогда не было так, как… с этим.

Кирие положила руку ему на плечо и ласково погладила по руке вверх-вниз.

— Мы разберемся с этим, — сказала она и поудобнее перехватила меч. Удар у убийцы был очень сильным, куда сильнее, чем у человека, и плечо теперь болело.

— Вы опоздали, — сказала Кирие, подойдя к брату. — Он сбежал.

Кредо выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и выпрямился.

— Ты должна выследить его.

— Эй, я не отпущу ее одну! — тут же встрял Неро, отказываясь отпускать руку Кирие. Та сдержала снисходительную улыбку.

— Ты едва на ногах стоять можешь, — сказал Кредо резко, повернув к Неро голову. Тот оскорблено поджал губы и вскинул подбородок. — Не говоря уже о том, чтобы меч держать.

— Я могу ей помочь! Ты видел, как он тут все разнес?!

— Нет, Неро, ты не можешь.

— Могу…

— Хватит спорить! Думаешь, есть время с тобой возиться?

Неро замолчал.

По мнению Кирие, Кредо был с ним слишком резок. Но резок он был со всеми и, Кирие знала, не умел выражать свое беспокойство и заботу иначе.

— Тебе и правда лучше в это не лезть, — сказала Кирие мягко. Неро возмущенно на нее посмотрел.

— Я хотя бы могу почувствовать его приближение.

Кредо строго на него взглянул.

— Это не обсуждается.

Кирие вздохнула и сделала несколько шагов в сторону, забрасывая меч на все еще болевшее плечо.

— Постой, — позвал Неро, перестав сверлить Кредо недовольным взглядом, и быстро нагнал ее. Выглядел он все еще обиженным и оскорбленным. За столько лет так и не запомнил, что сражения и мечи — это не для него.

Даже стоять подолгу порой не для него.

— Вот, — он протянул Кирие кулон, смотря куда-то в пол.

Должно быть, это тот подарок, про который Кирие уже успела забыть.

Она тепло улыбнулась.

— Оставь пока себе, — сказала она, и Неро поднял на нее взгляд, кажется, готовясь обидеться на этот мир еще сильнее. — Я могу потерять. Или разбить. Лучше потом заберу, хорошо?


End file.
